Dreams and Wishes A Shugo Chara fanfiction
by Shimizu Akemi
Summary: A shugo chara fanfiction. Akina Saruwatari is a middle schooler who also have shugo charas. On the first day of, she accidentally saw Amu, and realised that both of them have shugo charas... What will happen?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"You idiot! Why did you come back so late last night! Do you know how worried I was?" A woman screamed as she glared at her husband.

"You know that I was busy! There's no need to be so angry." He retorted back.

"I tried calling you but you never replied. Even if you were really busy, you should have time to receive a single telephone call."

"I was having a meeting just as you called me. You cannot expect me to answer it can you?" He replied exasperatedly.

"Yes you can! You are seeing another woman outside aren't you? That's why you came home so late!" she cried as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

Sighing, he tried to keep his voice low. "Karin, you need to rest now. You are…"

"There is nothing wrong with me! Do you know how much the baby have been crying? Everyday, every time. I can't do anything about it at all!"

"Now, Karin, we have spoken about this before…" he started patiently.

"No we haven't! It's always you! You are always right! Do you understand the hardship I have been living through? Who have been raising our child up when you were out? Me! ME!" the woman shouted as she pointed to the young girl of nine that was standing silently at the side.

_Stupid, they are all stupid. Idiots idiots idiots!_ She thought silently. _Why are you fighting? What are you fighting for? Why? Why? Why?_

Finally, the young girl could not stand watching them bicker anymore.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she run out of the house shouting, "I am going out for a while!"

"Wait, Akina!" her father shouted after her, but her mother quickly cut in harshly. "You still care about our child? I thought you didn't!"

"Karin, don't drag our child into this. It is your…" her father said, frustrated now.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!"

Akina did not managed to hear anymore than that, as the heavy wooden door closed after her.

_It wasn't always like that…_ Akina thought as she walked down the driveway. Clenching her fist, she bit her lips and tried to recall the times when things were peaceful, happy and her parents loved each other.

It's because of her. She was sure.

_It's all because of her._

It was evening, the orangey sky was starting to get darker and darker, but Akina did not care. Her parents wouldn't be worried even if she comes home late anyway, and she doesn't want to go home either. A home where parents always fight isn't a home worth going back to.

Not knowing where to go, Akina decided to walk to the playground. Sitting on the swings might make her feel better.

The pavement was filled with people. A couple of stranger glanced at her curiously, no doubt wondering why a young girl is out so late on her own, but a glare from her did the trick.

Akina walked slowly, taking her time, for she had all in the world.

Soon, the main pavement spilt into two roads. Akina was just going to turn into the path that leads to the park, when she heard music coming from the central square.

"_The stars may be shining, but it is nothing without you by my side…"_

_A song?_

_That's strange, you don't really hold concerts in the middle of a bustling city. _Akina thought as she walked towards the music

"Oh my love, don't go, don't leave me alone~" A teenager of eighteen sang as she faced the crowd.

Akina blinked. The music was really coming from a live concert. It was weird, but she soon spotted a flyer which was lying on the ground.

DEBUTING SINGER, RIENA YOMUSOU, SINGING LIVE FOR ONE NIGHT IN CENTRAL SQUARE.

_So she's the singer who everyone's been crazy about these days…_ Akina thought, she hasn't really heard her songs, but she all her classmates were crazy over her.

"You are the only one, the one I care about. So don't go, don't leave me alone…"

Akina turned to face the stage. She could see why people love her songs. Her voice was powerful, yet there was a sadness in them that made her feel like both cheering and crying at the same time.

"Riena Yomusou!" The crowd screamed as the singer continued to sing.

She frowned at the audience.

_Stupid fans, they are so loud they hurt my ears. It's not as if the singer can hear your every single screams anyway. You are just wasting your breathe._

Akina was just about to walk away, when she overheard a couple of strangers talking.

"Ah~ Riena-san sure is doing well isn't she? Who would have knew that she would be so popular. She has a very powerful voice."

"I agree. It's because of her powerful voice that she can bring out the depth of the song. And, reach into the heart of others and touch their hearts.

_Reach into the hearts of others…_

Akina stopped to look back at the singer and her concert.

"That will be cool… if I can be… like her. Then my parents won't fight anymore…" She muttered to herself.

"I'll be able to make them happy all the time. And then they will stop fighting, and listen to me, and things will go back to the same…" She couldn't help but let out a small, but sad smile.

"Like how things were…" She took a deep breath has she continued. "Before _she _was born…"

She clenched her fist as she thought of her baby sister at home, tucked safely in bed by now, no doubt, not knowing how her mother cried as she looked at her every night, not knowing how much hate and pain she has brought the whole family. All the fights… the arguments…

All because of _her_.

If only she wasn't here, then her mother wouldn't have been in such a state now.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd cheered as the song ended.

Akina looked up, the sky was totally dark by now, and the crowd was starting to disperse.

_I guess I should go home…_

"I'm home," Akina said as she stepped into the house. But she took a step back immediately to avoid stepping on her mother.

"Mother? Why are you sitting at the door?" she said, horrified as she tried to pull her mother up.

"Akina, you are back…" her mother said weakly as she turned to face her, her face was still tear-stained, and she made no effort to wipe them.

Akina swallowed a sob as she looked at her mother's pathetic state.

"Mum… have you been taking your medicine? And where's dad?" she asked as she tried to help her mother to the sofa.

"Your dad? Most probably in the study room, working. Since that coward can do nothing else." He mother said bitterly as she laughed. But her laughter quickly broke down into sobs.

"Mum, you have not been taking your medicine have you? I saw you dropping them into the plant pot…"

"No, I haven't! Don't tell lies!" Her mother said furiously as she grabbed Akina's hands.

Akina's eyes widen in shock at the harshness in her voice.

Seeing her daughter's reaction, Karin felt a stab of guilt and immediately gave her daughter a big hug. "I'm sorry, sweetie… I shouldn't have scolded you." She whispered into her ears.

"It's…ok, mum," Akina replied softly.

"But there is nothing wrong with me. You know that right? I'm not depressed. I don't have… whatever they called it. I'm just… sad," her mother said almost pleadingly as she looked into Akina's eyes.

Akina looked away; she couldn't let her mother see the tears that were welling up in her own eyes.

"If you say so," she replied as evenly as she could manage.

"Good girl." Her mother patted her head as she got up.

"I can hear Ekira-chan crying. I'll tuck her in again," her mother said slightly absent-mindedly as she walked towards the stairs.

"Crying? But no one is crying," Akina said puzzledly.

"Yes, there is. Can't you hear? She is calling out to me…" her mother replied softly, her expression was dreamy, as if in a trance.

_Oh._ Akina thought as she realized.

Soundlessly, Akina left her mother alone and went back to her room.

_Make everyone happy… _Akina could not help but laugh at her pitiful dream. How can she make everyone happy when she cannot even make her own parents happy?

_I'm an idiot._ Akina thought as she jumped into her bed and covered her face with her pillow. _I shouldn't have thought of something that stupid in the first place._

_But you want to don't you? You want to make everyone smile. You want to sing for everyone. _A small part of her told her. Unknowingly, tears begun to roll down her cheeks. _Yes I do, I really want to._

_But a useless and stupid person like me will never be able to do it. I am just a big, day dreaming idiot…_

_Who really want to make my dreams come true!_ She cried out silently. Never had she felt so desperate for something before.

_I really want to be able to make people happy. I have been unable to make my family happy for so long, please, please, grant me this power, to make my dream come true… _She thought as she slowly fell asleep.

The next day…

Akina woke up with a bad headache. _I must have cried too much last night._ She thought groggily, instantly regretting her tears last night.

Still rather sleepy, she started to climb out of her bed. It was then, she realized that there was something hard and round under her coverlet.

She flipped the thing immediately, and realized that…

There were two eggs on her bed!

"Eggs?" Akina cried out as she started in astonishment at the eggs. Could my parents have played a prank on me? It defied all logic as to why there were two eggs on her bed.

And weirdly coloured eggs too.

One of the eggs was orange with a big yellow sunflower printed on it. The other was red with a black rose printed on it.

_Is it Easter already?_

Just as Akina was reaching out for the eggs, both eggs cracked. Akina jumped.

The eggs cracked even more, until it split clean into half, and out flew two tiny humans.

Akina looked on in shock as both of them opened their mouths.

"Hello, we are your shugo charas." They chorused together.

"I am Hibi," the one born out of the orange egg said with a curtsy.

"And I am Mai." The one born from the red egg said with a wink

"And we are here to help you achieve your dreams."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Akina opened her eyes and blinked sleepily.

A small figure appeared in her line of vision. The figure appeared to be blurry and shadowy in her still sleepy eyes.

"Akina, Akina, Akina." The small figure chanted in a sing-song voice as it floated closer. "Time to wake up!"

Akina rubbed her eyes, and shook her head. The figure continued to float in front of her eyes.

Akina blinked repeatedly, trying to focus. The next time she opened her eyes, she saw a tiny human. She had long auburn hair tied to two pigtails and was wearing a short yellow dress with a tiny white coat over her dress.

Akina stretched. "Good morning Hibi," she said sleepily as she patted her shugo chara's head.

"Good morning, Akina-chan," Hibi greeted back, smiling good-naturedly.

Nearby, on her study table, a red egg with a black rose printed on it opened, revealing yet another tiny human.

"Ahh… So you are finally awake." Flying out of her egg, she grinned mischievously as she said, "only a pig could sleep over all the racket Hibi was making."

Akina waved the comment away with a flick of her wrist. "Whatever, Mai. It's only the morning, I'm not sure I want to argue with you yet."

Mai grinned as she put her hand on her hips.

With short black hair with a red rose entwined in it, she wore a sleeveless black blouse with a short red skirt and a pair of black boots plus a red armband on her arm.

"Mai, don't be rude, Akina just woke up." Hibi pleaded with her fellow shugo chara.

"No, I'm not," retorted Mai.

"Yes, you are." Hibi replied. "And Akina will be mad at you."

Akina ignored her two shugo charas. "Stop fighting," she said as she opened the door and walked down the stairs. Her shugo charas flew after their mistress instantly.

The house was still quiet and their footstep echoed eerily on the wooden floors.

"What are you going to cook for breakfast today, Akina?" Hibi inquired curiously.

"Bacon and eggs," Akina replied, after a slight hesitation.

"I want sausages too!" Mai exclaimed.

"With sausages then," Akina said, smiling slightly.

"Yes!" Mai cheered.

"I love Akina-chan's cooking," Hibi said cheerfully.

When she reached the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and took out four eggs, a package of sausages, and some leftover bacon. She put the bacon into the oven to heat it up. Then, she opened the sausage and put them in the pan, flipping then over once in a while. Soon, the scent of bacon and sausages wafted over the whole kitchen. As she put the sausages onto a plate, her shugo charas, who has already took the juice out, opened the door of the oven and gingerly took the piping hot bacon out. Having done this since they were first hatched, they were very experienced and knew exactly what to do.

As her shugo charas were bringing the food onto the table, she started to fry the eggs. In a couple of minutes, she had a plate of scrambled eggs ready on the table.

"Good." Hibi said as she surveyed the food laid out before her. "Now we need to…"

"Wake them up!" Mai finished the sentence with a flourish.

Akina couldn't help but smile at her shugo charas antics. "Come on then." She said as she started up the stairs.

Her parents room were slightly open, when she opened the door wider, she saw her mother lying on the bed, fast asleep. Beside her was her four year old sister, Ekira.

"Ekira must have crept into the bed again." Akina whispered rather annoyedly.

"Don't be angry, Ekira is young after all. She gets scared if she sleeps alone," Hibi whispered back.

"Hmph," Akina said as a form of protest as she closed the door. She still disliked her younger sister, but she didn't take much notice of her now. Now that everything is fine again.

"Eh. You are not waking them up?" Mai asked curiously as she followed Akina, who was moving to the room next door.

"I shall let them rest if they are tired." Akina replied as she opened the door.

"Beside, Ekira doesn't have lessons today, so it's fine for her to sleep in…" Her voice trailed off as she surveyed the room which looked as if it was hit by a hurricane. Papers piled up untidily everywhere, and books were thrown all over the floor.

"He must have fallen asleep while working," Akina muttered.

Sure enough, she saw her father sprawled across the table at the corner of the room. He was even drooling slightly. Akina smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Well, it seems like we will have a lonely breakfast then," Akina said lightly.

Mai pouted. "That's not fun. I want noise! I want music!" she shouted stubbornly.

Akina knocked her head. "Shut up Mai. You're noisy, you'll disturb them."

Mai rubbed her head sulkily. "Not like people can hear me anyway…"

Then, handing a sausage to her, Akina said, "now stuff yourself full and stop talking."

Mai happily received the sausage and started to eat it.

Hibi took a piece of bacon delicately and started to bite into the tender flesh.

"Mmmm… yummy!" Mai exclaimed with her mouth full.

"That's disgusting Mai! You shouldn't talk while eating!" Hibi exclaimed in disgust as she saw the half-chewed sausage in her mouth.

Mai grinned and stuck her tongue.

"Mai! You-!"

Before Hibi could finish, Akina cut in calmly, "hurry and finish, we need to go to school soon, I don't want to be late for the first day of school."

"Ok!" Both of them chorused in unison obediently.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Amu! Hurry up! I can see them waiting for you!" A tiny human shouted as it flew back.

"That is not something the person who caused us to be late should say!" A pink haired girl shouted back as she ran as fast as she could.

Ran shrugged. "It wasn't my fault. It was because Suu was still busy tidying up the room."

Suu giggled. "Hehe. That's true. But that was because Miki and Ran dirtied the room awfully yesterday night, so I had to clean up don't I?"

"He - hey!" Miki protested. "Don't blame it on me! It was because Amu wanted to play, so we just played along with her!"

"ARGH! You guys shut up!" Amu shouted in exasperation.

Just then, the group of people which Ran had seen noticed her.

"Oi, Joker! You're late!" A boy shouted energetically as he put his hands on his hips.

"I know, I know! And I'm not the Joker anymore. So don't call me that." Amu retorted back as she finally reached them.

"Don't listen to Kuukia," a golden haired boy said good-naturedly as he smiled at Amu. "You're not late, Amu. And good morning."

Amu blushed immediately. "A…ah. Good morning too, Hotori–kun."

Tadase smiled. "You can just call me Tadase. There's no need to be so formal."

Amu blushed even more. "Ah… ok…"

Just then, the three people who had been ignored coughed.

"Amu-chan. Good morning." A small girl said as she grabbed Amu's arm.

"Ah, Rima. Good morning! Nagihiko-kun and Kuukai-kun too!" Amu said as she smiled at everyone.

"Ah… time passes fast doesn't it? You were all just brats when I met you. Now you are all grown up!" Kuukai said as he sighed.

Rima glared at him. "You're just one year older than us."

"Hoho. Some people feel older because they have a _girlfriend_ don't they?" Nagihiko said teasingly.

Kuukia turned a deep red as he protested. "Wa...what are you talking about!"

"Ah yes! How's Utau doing?" Amu asked as she turned to face him.

Kuukia blushed as he replied, "she's doing fine. She's currently overseas doing a promotion for her newest single, but she will be back soon."

"Ah… I see."

_Hmmm… It's been quite some time since I've seen her. I wonder how she is doing._ Amu wondered thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, she's doing well." Kuukai said when he noticed her worried expression.

Then, clearing his throat, he announced. "Ahem, anyway, congratulations on entering middle school!"

All of them smiled as they replied. "Yes!"

Suddenly, Amu realized something strange.

"Eh… what happened to our shugo charas? Where did they go off to?"

"Ah. Didn't you notice? They flew off together soon after getting here." Tadase replied.

"Ah. Really?" Amu sweatdropped. Argh, trust them not to tell her.

Hmph. Let's see how she will deal with them afterwards!

* * *

Meanwhile…

Akina walked unhurriedly as she walked towards her middle school, Seiyo Middle.

Just as she was nearing the school, Hibi who was in her bag poked her head out. "Akina-chan. I feel something weird. Do you feel anything?"

"Huh? Is there an X-egg or something?" Akina asked softly, trying not to let any other student over hear.

"Nope it's not. It feels different." Hibi shook her head.

"Then it's probably nothing then."Akina said as she continued to walk.

"Hmm, maybe…" Hibi said thoughtfully as she back into the bag.

* * *

Amu looked up as she felt a jolt of electricity pass through her. She looked up immediately and searched around with her eyes.

"Did you guys feel that?"

Rima looked serious too as she nodded.

"Hmm… I think that I sense another shugo chara." Kuukia said thoughtfully as he looked around. "Ah… but I can't be sure until the shugo charas come back and confirm it."

Nagihiko smiled and suggested, "why don't we try to see if we can see any shugo chara eggs or shugo charas?"

Tadase nodded in agreement, "that is a great idea. Let' split up and search the school then?"

The rest were nodding in agreement when, Amu interrupted. "Hey wait! I'm not sure if I really understand why we need to search for the girl. It is good to meet another person who also has shugo charas, however, there is no need to go and actively search for her right?"

The rest of them look at each other, before Tadase finally spoke up. "Amu-chan… you were not here when Kuukia was telling this to us just now, so you would still be unsure…"

"…" Why does she suddenly have a bad feeling about this?

"We are thinking of creating another group of Guardians here," he finally let out.

"…" It seems like her intuition was right.

"Wait! Why? I thought that the Guardians were only for Seiyo Elementary!" Amu exclaimed.

"Yes, but now, we are thinking of making it for Seiyo Middle too." Tadase explained.

Faced with such a cute and innocent face, Amu could not help but swallow down all her protests.

"I… see…" she finally said.

"Good then, so let's go and search for the person now?" Kuukia asked.

"Alright, alright," Amu agreed reluctantly.

"Amu, don't be sad, I'll accompany you." Rima said comfortingly.

Just then, Kuukia cut in. "No. Rima will go with Nagihiko. I'll go with Tadase and Amu will be alone."

"What? Why?" Amu protested loudly.

"Because I'm the eldest here. So I make the final decision," he stated proudly.

"…"

Finally Rima sighed. "Seems like it can't be helped then. Let's go, cross-dresser," she said calmly and walked off.

Nagihiko sweatdropped at being called a cross-dresser, but obediently followed her.

"Good luck then Amu! We will be heading to the classroom block to search." Kuukia said cheerfully as he strode off.

Tadase hesitated for a moment, before asking. "Are you sure you are fine with this Amu-chan?"

Amu tried to smile. "Ye...yeah. I think so."

"Then, see you later, Amu-chan?" he replied, as he waved and ran to catch up with Kuukia.

Amu continued to wave until he disappeared into the building. Heaving a big sigh, she thought, _nice day I'm having, first I'm late and then I'm told that I will have to join the Guardians again and now I have to go around the school finding the person with shugo chara. _

_And it is only the first day of school! _

_Oh well, I guess I should get started, the faster I get this done, the quicker I can go and enjoy my middle school life!_ Amu thought encouragingly.

_Ok… then… where should I go now? _


End file.
